Jane the Killer Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 April 2017
12:10 is anyone here? 12:12 I am. 12:12 I'm here 12:13 yay! Someone spoke! 12:13 But I gtg. 12:13 Sorry and cya. 12:13 Oh bye o/ 12:13 But I stay. 12:13 I'm Mario's bot. 12:13 XD 12:14 And this is Mario behind the bot. But he's going so the bot won't be talking anymore. 12:14 Oh lol 12:15 Did you see it speak? 12:15 snd sh!t my iPad just froze 12:15 yeah 12:15 Told ya it could talk 12:15 It only talks when I (Mario) makes it. 12:15 lol 12:15 Dang it emote.] 12:16 Okay going for real. 12:16 okay, bye Mario 12:17 Hey, Sam. 12:18 Hi, y'all. 12:18 how do i talk to it 12:18 !updatelogs 12:18 Say hi, it will sometimes speak back. 12:19 like right here: 12:19 12:19 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: 12:19 But I gtg. 12:19 Sorry and cya. 12:19 7:13 12:19 MCR-The-Orange: 12:19 Oh bye o/ 12:19 7:13 12:19 Back Up2: 12:19 But I stay. 12:19 ~ Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has died. ~ 12:19 7:13 12:19 Back Up2: 12:19 I'm Mario's bot. 12:19 12:19 Hi 12:19 Hi 12:19 Hi 12:19 Hi 12:19 Hi 12:19 HI 12:19 HIIIIIIII 12:19 !seen Scarlet Outlaw 12:19 I see him too. 12:20 hi 12:20 hi 12:20 Korra, I thought this bot was coded to answer stuff like that 12:20 Back Up, speak! 12:20 Back Up2, Speak 12:20 It's rare Back Up speaks, but he can, as is clear in the conversation I pasted. 12:21 Hi Back Up 12:21 speak again, Back Up. 12:21 !updatelogs 12:21 ? 12:22 It's supposed to respond when I say that 12:22 !updatelogs 12:23 !updatelogs 12:23 Tiger, you're not an admin 12:23 Wait a minute.. 12:23 yes, Mario made it an admin 12:23 I have always hated ChatBots 12:23 and my ear of one day it having to much power has happened. 12:24 Mario made the ChatBot a Bureaucrat! 12:24 *fear* 12:25 she died 12:25 (fear) 12:25 (rage) 12:26 Tiger died 12:26 (yay) 12:27 (dancing) 12:27 (banana) 12:27 (dancing) 12:27 (nyan) 12:27 (walrus) 12:27 (narwhal) 12:27 I think we should add more emojis here 12:27 (narwhals) 12:27 Me too 12:28 (narwhal) 12:28 Let's (batman) about this 12:29 Sure, 12:29 but first, let's have a 12:29 (dancing) party! 12:29 Okay 12:30 lol 12:50 Hello 12:51 Hi, there. o/ 12:54 sup? 12:57 Nothing much special right now. 12:58 same here 01:00 Hi 01:04 sup? 01:04 Nothin' much 01:05 same 01:09 Korra, please, see your Private Messages. 01:10 RIP GJ 01:13 This place is so beautiful in my opinion, though. http://bowshrine.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/nature-overtaking-Chinese-Village-10.jpg. 01:14 It is 01:15 I don't remember very well, but this place is in Zhoushan, China. I wonder if this place still exists, since this image is from 2015 or some other year. 01:15 01:15 01:17 To be honest, I like some abandoned places, they hide various mysteries and stories. Chernobyl and Fukushima are really amazing places too. 01:17 01:17 01:19 me too 01:20 :D 01:32 Nice grassy village 01:32 I know. :) 01:39 Anyone here draw fanarts? 01:45 Bad at it lol 01:59 Mario is back. 02:00 the heck happened to my bot? 02:00 The fricking page froze. 02:00 Dagnabbit. 02:01 Okay he's back online. 02:04 Hi 02:04 !updatelogs 02:06 What the fricking frick frick in the frick frick sauce?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 02:06 What do you mean 02:06 Wait, why is the bot not responding 02:06 The dang page keeps freezing. 02:07 I have my bot in a separate tab and it keeps freexing. 02:07 *freezing. 02:07 I hope it doesn't continue. 02:10 Bot, can you update the logs? 02:10 How do I mkae my own bot? 02:10 *make 02:11 You need Java. 02:11 Look at my bot's chat.js. 02:11 Okay 02:12 Do i copy that 02:12 You could. 02:12 Okay 02:12 But my bot logs it and we don't need 2 bots to log the chat. 02:13 Its for my wiki 02:13 Not this one 02:14 Is creating a bot account like creating a regular account? 02:14 Yes. 02:14 Ok 02:14 Where does the difference come into place? 02:16 Well, there's not a huge difference between a bot account and a normal account. 02:16 Okay 02:16 But bots usually perform semi-automated edits. 02:16 But you need software like AWB to do that. 02:17 What's AWB? 02:19 Auto Wiki Browser. 02:20 How do I get that 02:20 You have to download it. 02:21 Okay 02:21 Search "Auto Wiki browser" on Google. Click the link to Wikipedia. Be careful about which link you click. 02:28 I'm not sure what to do next 02:28 Did you unzip the folder? 02:28 What folder? 02:28 02:29 Did you download AWB? 02:29 No 02:29 Okay then forget what I just said. 02:40 WB Lewis. 02:58 brb 03:08 okay I'm back. 03:58 Looks like much isn't happening. 04:09 Test 07:49 Hello everyone! o/ 07:50 Hey. 07:51 How are you, Mario? 07:51 Doing okay. 07:51 Alright, then. 07:56 By the way, can you call Korra to this Chat, Mario? 07:57 I need to talk to him a bit about some things that happened on Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki. 07:57 07:57 I don't have his contact on hand. 07:58 I see, nevermind it. I can wait for him myself here. 07:58 07:59 Sorry for my fragile grammar. I use Google Translate sometimes. 08:00 It's alright. 08:00 Fair enough. 08:21 I'm so bored. 08:22 What should we do? 08:24 I really don't know. Anyway, I draw Happy Tree Friends characters, do you want to see, Mario? 08:24 08:26 I'm not a real fan of HTF. 08:26 But if it's not gory, sure. 08:27 Well, I'll find the pictures. 2017 04 22